The present invention relates to a high-voltage switch and, more particularly, to a high-voltage switch for an ignition voltage distributor of an internal combustion engine.
A high-voltage switch is known consisting of a plurality of series-connected semiconductor elements, especially sweep diodes in cascade connection, coated with a translucent insulation. When a predetermined voltage is applied the high-voltage switch suddenly switches to a conductive state in such a way that on irradiation of the light sensitive zones of the semiconductor elements by a light emitting element, the high voltage switch switches. From EP 0 377 619, a high-voltage switch is known, which operates as an ignition voltage distributor under static high-voltage distribution. This high-voltage switch comprises semiconductor elements which have light sensitive zones. The light sensitive zones can be driven by light emitting elements so that they switch at a predetermined time, corresponding to the ignition sequence, for example. In the known arrangements, light guides or light diodes are arranged opposite the light sensitive zones of the high-voltage switch. The disadvantage in this arrangement is that a portion of the light energy is lost to the environment, whereby the functional reliability of the high-voltage switch is impaired.